


Salty and Sweet

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [164]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Bakery, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kc-bakery au ? meet cute?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [164]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Salty and Sweet

Impatiently tapping her toe, it took everything in Caroline’s power not to remind the little teeny-bopper waffling over his pastry selection that an entire line of customers was still waiting behind him. With the irritable growl coming from the man next to her, she figured she wasn’t the only one annoyed. At least the guy was cute, with the curls and dimples to lend a cherubic air. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have an express lane for those of us who actually know what they want?” she muttered under her breath.

“Most of us are polite enough to avoid the queue until we’re ready to order,” he replied. The accent was a pleasant surprise, but not as much as the commiserating tone. “It must be important to take a whole three minutes to decide between blueberry and chocolate.”

She frowned in feigned agreement. “You have to take into account the calorie differential, of course.”

His lips tipped into a smirk, and he slyly met her eyes. “Anti-oxidants are a valid factor to consider, but dark chocolate has its good notes, too.”

“I kind of want to buy a bran muffin to throw at him,” she admitted.

Huffing out a low laugh, he turned to face her with a raised brow. “That would require you getting to the register at some point.”

Pouting, Caroline glared at the kid who now seemed to aggrieve both baristas with some question. “This is what I get for splurging on a cafe. I should have just made coffee at home.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “It doesn’t feel like a wasted outing to me.”

She glanced over, pleased to find him admiring her. Feeling bold, she held out her hand. “I’m Caroline.”

Shaking her hand, he seemed to hide what promised to be a bright smile. “Klaus. It’s nice to meet you, love.”

Definitely not a wasted outing, Caroline decided.


End file.
